Fuwa Fuwa Time
Fuwa Fuwa Time (ふわふわ時間たいむ) или Fluffy Time - кавер от Pastel*Palettes. Эта песня принадлежит клубу лёгкой музыки старшей школы Сакурагаока. Одна из главных песен клуба лёгкой музыки. Она была добавлена 31 июля в магазин Circle и доступна для покупки за 10 тоновых кристаллов в игре BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! __TOC__ Игровая информация Аудио Текст Romaji= KIMI wo miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI Yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa itsumo ganbaru (Itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao) Zutto mitete mo kizukanai yo ne Yume no naka nara (Yume no naka nara) Futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na Aa KAMI-SAMA onegai Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai O-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU) Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU) Fuwa fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU) Futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKIZUKI Sarige na egao wo fukayomi shisugite Overheat! Itsuka me ni shita (Itsuka me ni shita) KIMI no MAJIkao (KIMI no MAJIkao) Hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo Yume de ii kara (Yume de ii kara) Futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no Aa KAMI-SAMA doushite Suki ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no Totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya wa daijoubu ka na? Mo sukoshi yuuki furutte Shizen ni hanaseba Nanika ga kawaru no ka na? Sonna ki suru kedo Dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo Hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo Te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne Aa mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao---! (Sou! Nechao~) Aa KAMI-SAMA onegai Ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai! Moshi sunnari hanasereba sono ato wa... dou ni ka naru yo ne Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU) Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU) Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU) |-| Kanji= キミを見てるといつもハートDOKI☆DOKI 揺れる思いはマシュマロみたいにふわ☆ふわ いつもがんばる【いつもがんばる】キミの横顔【キミの横顔】 ずっと見てても気づかないよね 夢の中なら【夢の中なら】二人の距離縮められるのにな あぁ　カミサマお願い 二人だけの Dream Time ください☆ お気に入りのうさちゃん抱いて今夜もオヤスミ ふわふわ時間（タイム）【ふわふわタイム】 ふわふわ時間（タイム）【ふわふわタイム】 ふわふわ時間（タイム）【ふわふわタイム】 ふとした仕草に今日もハートZUKI★ZUKI さりげな笑顔を深読みしぎて Over heat! いつか目にした【いつか目にした】キミのマジ顔【キミのマジ顔】 瞳閉じても浮かんでくるよ 夢でいいから【夢でいいから】二人だけの Sweet time 欲しいの あぁ　カミサマどうして 好きになるほど Dream night せつないの とっておきのくまちゃん出したし今夜は大丈夫かな？ もすこし勇気ふるって 自然に話せば 何かが変わるのかな？ そんな気するけど だけどそれが一番難しいのよ 話のきっかけとかどうしよ てか段取り考えてる時点で全然自然じゃないよね あぁもういいや寝ちゃお寝ちゃお寝ちゃお―っ！【そう！寝ちゃお～】 あぁ　カミサマお願い 一度だけの Miracle Time ください！ もしすんあり話せればその後は・・・どうにかなるよね ふわふわ時間（タイム）【ふわふわタイム】 ふわふわ時間（タイム）【ふわふわタイム】 ふわふわ時間（タイム）【ふわふわタイム】 |-| Английский= When I look at you, my heart always goes thump-thump This shaking feeling is fluffy-fluffy, like a marshmallow You're always so persistent, You don't even notice Me, always staring at your profile When we're in my dreams, The distance between us can be shortened Oh, God, please Give some Dream Time for just the two of us! Cuddling my favorite bunny doll, Goodnight again, tonight Fluffy time (Fluffy time) Fluffy time (Fluffy time) Fluffy time (Fluffy time) Again today, your unexpected behavior makes my heart go pound-pound Reading too much into your casual smile, I overheat! The serious face of yours I saw one day Appears even when I close my eyes Even in my dreams is fine, I want some Sweet Time for just the two of us! Oh, God, why Is this Dream Night so painful that I've come to like it? I've taken out my emergency teddy bear, will I be okay tonight? If I could muster just a little courage And speak to him naturally I wonder if anything would change? I think it would, but... But that's the hardest part of all! 'Cause how would I have an excuse to talk to him? And then, I'd have to think of something to talk about, and that wouldn't be natural at all! Aaaaah! That's enough! Just go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep! (That's right! Go to sleep~!) Oh, God, please Give me some Miracle Time, just this once! And afterwards, if I can talk with him no problem... we'll see where it goes. Fluffy time (Fluffy time) Fluffy time (Fluffy time) Fluffy time (Fluffy time) |-| Русский= Когда я вижу тебя, сердечко бьётся "Тук-тук" Воспоминания мои нежны как зефир, Лёгкий и нежный. И собравшись с духом (И собравшись с духом), На тебя взгляну я (На тебя взгляну я) Да вот только вряд ли встретимся мы взглядом. Если б это сон был (Если б это сон был), То забыв про всех вокруг, Пошли бы мы навстречу судьбе! Господи, об одном прошу: Сделай как-нибудь так, чтобы сон мой оказался вещим. Я прижму к себе плюшевого зайчика, да покрепче. Мне пора спать, и ты тоже спи. Нежное время (Нежное время)! Нежное время (Нежное время)! Нежное время (Нежное время)! Господи, об одном прошу: Сделай как-нибудь так, чтобы сон мой оказался вещим. Я прижму к себе плюшевого зайчика, да покрепче. Мне пора спать, и ты тоже спи. Нежное время (Нежное время)! Нежное время (Нежное время)! Нежное время (Нежное время)! en: